Post final boss: Splatoon creepy pasta
by AzureKingfisher
Summary: What exactly were those noises once you beat the final boss? Strange things and dark secrets are revealed once investigate further... My first attempt at a creepy pasta/story. Rated T for dark themes and some violence. Contains minor spoilers! (warning: kinda bad?)


When word got out about splatoon's eerie noises that play after the final boss fight, I just had to get a taste of this. Since I love this game and everything it offers, I couldn't resist trying to see this myself. One boot up and final boss fight later, I was ready for what was in store. Or so I thought. Once the fight was over, I stood in one spot and listened to those hellish noises. I got bored of standing in one spot and decided to walk around the level a little bit. There wasn't much to do. If I went to far I would die, so I headed back to where the zapfish was. Instead, I was greeted by something odd, the platform that the zapfish was on was deformed and the zapfish was gone. The platform almost looked as if it had a giant bite taken out of it. Since the zapfish was the only way out of the level, I tried jumping down the pit the bite mark had left. Instead of dying I landed on a new platform. This platform was the missing part of the one above it. It was very beaten up and very unstable, and in the center of it was the light bulb that held the zapfish. The light bulb was broken, similar to when you break it yourself, and the fake zapfish was lying not to far from it. When I tried walking towards it the platform began to shriek as it began to lose it's balanced. I quickly grabbed the zapfish and was sent to the "Onward!" screen. But instead of my character holding the zapfish as it normally would, it was facing away from the screen staring off into the distance. Almost as if it was looking for something…

When I left the boss kettle a message appeared at the top of the screen. "To the next area!" This was impossible, there were only five areas, how could there be another one. After following the arrow I realized it was taking me back to the first area. But this time it was different. Instead of only three levels and a boss kettle, there was an extra level and all of the kettles were already found, unlike how you have to find them when you first enter a new biggest difference was that Cap'n cuttlefish and Dj Octavio were gone. The entrance to Inkopolis and the small hut were also missing, so it was just me and the kettles. The another difference was that this area was very beat up looking, almost as if it was falling apart. Continuing, I walked to each of the kettles to see what the level names were. They read "Flooder Scrapyard" "Unfindable flying objects" "Octoling hideout" and simply "?" for the boss kettle. I decided to start with the flooder level since they tend to be the most annoying and I just wanted to get it done with. I jumped into the kettle equally excited and scared for what I would be greeted with.

When the level finally loaded i was greeted with no music and the sound of a slight breeze. Unlike the many other levels, the background was brown instead of a night sky of a blue sky. Even more to my surprise a text box from agent 1 came up. "Is this where they take all of their broken machines?" This question was quickly followed up with agent 2 saying "I suppose so." This conversation continued for a little bit, but I ignored it, I wanted to explore this strange level. When I looked around I noticed tons of broken down flooders, they were just dumped everywhere. As I walked past them I noticed that some of them had flickering eyes as they slowly break down. A few of them actually pointed lasers at me as I walked past, the same way they do when they spot you in the normal levels. I was forced to walk in a straight line as all of my other paths were blocked off by broken machines. After walking for about a minute, I saw the zapfish. This time, it was a real zapfish. I grabbed it and was sent to the onward screen. It was the same as last time, my inkling was looking off into the distance, looking for something.

The next level I headed for was "Octoling hideout" since these levels tend to be easy. But once I tried to enter the stage it wouldn't let me. Instead of jumping into the kettle I just sat on top of it in squid form. Another message from agent 1 appeared on the bottom of the screen. "It's locked! Bummer." Naturally, a message from agent 2 soon followed. "Don't worry, agent 1 and I will fix it." So that level is out of the question. I headed to the only other available level, "Unfindable flying objects." Upon entering the level I was met with another odd sight. Instead of playing the normal cutscene of the camera focusing on the Octostriker, it panned over the level like it does when entering a turf war. The level was arrowana mall, and as the camera panned over the level I noticed that the UFO the Octostriker usually sits in was on the ground in the middle of the stage. All of the water in the level was replaced with octoink and there were a few small streams of the ink branching out from the pools. I headed through the level through the pathway at the right of the stage until I reached the middle of the stage. There was an inkrail connecting the right pathway to the left pathway, but I decided to closer investigate the "crash". Once I got close to the crash, I noticed something grim. Under the UFO, there were two red-ish objects. It didn't take me long to realize that the Octostriker was crushed under the UFO, and the pool of ink it sat it was pouring out of it. I quickly got out of that area and headed to the other side of the level. There was no zapfish this time, but another broken lightbulb. I touched it and I got the same onward screen.

When I exited the level I got another message appeared at the bottom of the screen from agent 1. "Still no luck on the kettle!" And as expected, a message from agent 2 followed. "But we have opened the boss kettle, why don't you go there first." Looks like I have no choice. I headed into the boss kettle expecting Octostamp, but I got something entirely different. When the level loaded, I was already in the "arena". In the middle of it was a volcano-like enemy. The title of the level was "The erupting Octogyser". I walked up to the enemy and the "activiation" cutscene played. The boss battle was pretty basic, blobs of octo ink shot out of the top of it and you had to throw a splat bomb into it similar to Octomaw. Once I beat the boss it exploded like normal, but this time it exploded into ocot ink instead of the ink color you are using. Once everything settled I noticed a large pit where the boss used to be and lumps on the ground under the ink. I ignored it at first, but when I started to walk towards the zapfish, one of these lumps were right in my way. I tried to walk around it, but I noticed it was a strange shape. Upon further investigation, I realized that these lumps were similar to the ones I had seen in the previous level. I was confused, why were these here? Were they dead octarians? And why did they only appear after I beat the boss? I wanted to ignore these questions but I also needed answers. I walked toward the zapfish when I noticed it was above the pit. Instead of grabbing the zapfish I jumped down the pit, with immediate regrets.

There were many many Octotroopers down there and they all looked like the lumps from above. They looked pretty normal except that they weren't on their little scooters and they had no pupils. Worst of all of their colors were faded. There was no doubt that they meet an early the middle of the pit there was a jump point, I hurried to it to get out of this horrid scene. I grabbed the zapfish and left the level with no intention of going back.

I jumped out of the kettle and was greeted by another message from agent 1 "Good news! We got the kettle open!" Agent 2 followed with another message, but it wasn't what I thought it would be. "Are you ok agent 3? You look rather pale." This surprised me, my inkling actually looked horrified from the scene before, like she was in as much shock as I was in. Normally I would shrug this off, but I couldn't. This has gone too far. But I had come too far to give up now. One more kettle, one more level, and I would never have to do this again. I headed for the final level in the area, Octoling hideout. I entered the level and it looked very out of place for this happy go lucky game. It looked like a large abandoned building, there was no ceiling, only a large black void. And again, no music. But this time all that played were those hellish noises from the final boss, but loud and clear. I also noticed a flashing sign when I entered, it read "WARNING! Power low! Zapfish backup failed!" It didn't take me long to come to the conclusion that the area and levels looked so empty and barren because the Octarian's power was almost out, their cities were falling apart. Were we the enemies all along…? Before I could move a large metal structure came crashing down, it was one of those tentacles from the final boss. We were directly under the area where the final boss takes place, explaining why there was no roof to be seen. It hit me. Those noises at the end of the final boss were the sounds of metal falling and crushing helpless octoling and octarian troops. No. That was impossible. Nintendo would never do something like that, right…? I shook off the horrible though and I started walking through the level, trying to avoid every robotic tentacle that came crashing down. I walked until I saw a message pop up from agent 1. All it read was "The last one…" The last what? I looked around until I noticed a small red blur in the distance, an octoling facing a large dark void that seemed to go on forever. Is this what agent 1 meant by "the last one"? Was this the last surviving ocotling? Out of curiosity I tried to make my way up to her, but once I got too close, she super jumped away. But when she super jumped there wasn't a purple trail behind her. Just then agent 2 added "And there she goes…" Ignoring this message I walked up to where she was standing before and noticed something, a pair of octoling boots. Why were these here? Were these from the octoling before? I ignored this too and decided to carry on. But before I could move, I was greeted by a message from both agents 1 and 2 that simply read "WATCH OUT!" Before I could react a robotic tentacle fell onto my player. Despite having 3 repawns left, I was taken to the "SPLAT!" screen. After that I was brought to the character select scene that you see when you first buy the game. After a minute of confusion it hit me. My character had died. I reset the console after that, and when I booted the game up, all ran as normal. I wanted to check to see if this was something that would happen again, but I never wanted to have a repeat of this incident. I never want to see my colorful happy go lucky game turn that dark ever again.

* * *

(9/4/15) A/N: First, I want to thank you all for reading this story and for the feedback I've gotten, secondly, I'm not sure if i'll make a sequel/continuation, I used all of my ideas for this story. I have also fixed up the story a bit by changing around some parts I didn't like.

(12/4/15) A/N: Almost 1K views? Wow. I never expected for this to every reach a number like that. Also, thank you again for your reviews. I went back and carefully looked through the story to find errors, and honestly I'm pretty embarrassed... I made some dumb mistakes like typing "the the". I don't know how that got passed. I'm sure I might have missed a few things. Anyway, thank you for your support :)

(1/30/16) A/N: First, I would like to say thank you for over 1K views, It may not be huge but I wasn't expecting so many views. Secondly, I've been asked about a continuation to the story. I'm considering whether I should do this or not. You guys seem to be interested in a part 2. Now, the only problem is, I'm not really sure how to follow up. I'll try my best to continue it, but no guarantee that I can make a part 2. My biggest fear for a part 2 is that it won't be anywhere near as good as the original. That's all I have for now, thanks for reading!

(1/5/17) A/N: Wow. Almost a year since I have checked on my silly little story. Since time has passed I have grown a bit embarrassed about this story. I think it's just another cliche creepypasta. I have no intention of continuing it. I have little to no ideas for a part two. But, if you guys really want it I'll make a sequel. Just send me a message saying so. I also want to quickly talk about some of the reviews.

TheBroOfTheNinja: Thank you for telling me this ^^ the noises are still creepy either way. This story is just something i wrote out of boredom. I don't actually think the noises are what happens in the story

Guest and MNg: Like I said before, I'm not sure if there's going to be a sequel. If there's high enough demand, I will make one ;w;

, fluffythehedgehog12, and Splattifying Agent 2: yeah. there were a lot of spelling mistakes ;~; hopefully I got them all and the story is now better to read ^^

Yo Mama: I know. I seriously need to improve my writing skills :/ this isn't my most proud creation. I'm not the best at writing stories yet.

This may be the last update for this story. If that is the case, thank you all so much for reading. It means so much to me 3  
Kingfisher, out.


End file.
